Fate or Destiny?
by SammiB
Summary: on one unexpected night in Spain,Dom comes face to face with the love of his life who he thought had died 2 years ago. How will things turn out? Letty has no memory,AU bad summary but the story is good or money back gauranteed.
1. Chapter 1

"So are we going tonight?" Brian whispered in Dom's ears as they watched Elena and Mia play with Jack. Dom's response was nudging Brian in the rib.

"Why excited to lose?" Brian chuckled, which gained the attention of Mia and Elena.

"If anything I'm excited to win. Plus, it's been a month since we last raced; things must have changed." Dom agreed with a nod.

"How bout tonight?" Dom asked. For months since they settled in Spain they had been having a boys night out at the races. They both agreed that they were done with **_that_** life; but some habits die hard.

X

Later that night, after tucking in and giving a kiss to both of the most important people in his life. Brian stealthily slithered away to the night life of the downtown area and race central. When he got there the place was more packed with new faces and skirts flaunting their assets. But Brian's eyes were focused on winning and on the memories of his new baby and wife. He easily found the sturdy Dom surrounded by girls. He didn't seem to be interested either.

"Word is there's a new champion." Dom said.

"So where is he?" Brian asked looking around for the cockiness that he would beat tonight.

"Well boys, he is a she actually." Said Juan behind them. He was the man to talk to about getting races and bets started and Dom and Brian never forgot to tip him when their night had ended.

"She came around the same time that you guys bounced and she's been grabbing everything up. Money and slips." Dom was impressed that from the words of a witness of his greatness he praised this newbie so highly.

"So where is she? I wanna meet the new champ." Juan nodded and went to go get her.

"We've been gone for just one month and this girl has erased our existence. She must be good. I call first race." Brian jumped at the opportunity.

Juan returned with girl who left her marks on the streets.

"Dom and Brian, this is Letty. Letty, Dom and Brian." Their eyes bugles out of their sockets as they saw Letty in the flesh in front of them. But, no one was more surprised than Dom.

"Nice to meet you." She said reaching out her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

I found out today that Fast and Furious 7 has been pushed back to April 2015 sad new but i guess we cant do anything about that. they need time to heal after the loss of Paul Walker so its a decision i can live with. Pray for Paul guys.

thank you everyone who left me comments as requested another upload. enjoy

* * *

Dom's POV

There she was,right in front of me. It was like a scene out of one of my nightmares. Her hair was shorter than before; but then again of course she would have changed. She was supposed to be dead. She reached out her hand to me and just the thought of touching her scared me to death. Would she disappear like she does in my dreams at night? Or was she really real?

Brian was the first to act. Still in a daze, I watched as he took hold of her hand and she stayed intact. Her beautiful, soft eyes then shifted to me and with all the doubt in my mind, I clasped her hand. Her warm hands that I missed were in mine. But, even though she was right in front of me she seemed farther than death itself. She couldn't recognize me. Juan was the one to pull us apart at that moment.

"You racing tonight?" He asked her. Letty shook her head no and rubbed her hand through her hair. Juan sighed.

"Man, a race between you two would be one that everyone would want to see." He passed eyes between Letty and I. She shrugged.

"I don't know, man. I have a feeling that somethings gonna go down, tonight." Letty explained.

"So how did you get here?" Brian asked. His voice sounded weak and cracked as he asked the question that was burning on both of their brains. Letty turned around and pointed to a tall girl with curly hair.

"Angel gave me a ride. But, from how she's talking to that guy over there. It doesn't seem like I'm gonna get a ride back." Letty smiled and my heart almost stopped.

"I got u." Juan offered. Letty thanked him. Juan noticed his girlfriend looking our way and went to talk to her. Letty walked over to my car and leaned against it. She was watching Juan and his girl fight and I was watching her. Before she could open her mouth the loud sirens of police cars sounded.

* * *

I enjoy your feedback so leave your comments, suggestions, or advice in the rexiews area :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here's a long one as requested. Enjoy! Tell me what you think after.**

"Shit." Letty cursed as people scattered around the empty lot. Letty started for Juans car but was stopped by Dom's arm holding hers.

"He's gone. Come on, I'll give you a ride." Letty hesitated but after she watched Juan speed away she ran over to the passenger side of Dom's 70s charger. Dom gave a knocking look to Brian and they sped away from trouble.

Brian and Dom spilt up when they saw that they were being tailed. Now they were only on Dom.

"What are we gonna do?" Letty asked looking over at Dom. Dom chuckled deeply and stepped on the gas and swerved the car 180*. He was now driving backwards. One police car got so confused that it crashed into a fire hydrant. Letty screamed. Dom stepped on the gas again and twisted around. After a runaround of lefts and rights they were finally in the clear.

X

Dom's POV

I pulled over into a empty alley and shut off the engine. I leaned back against the chair and let out a sigh of relief. I heard Letty sighed too. I glanced over at her and felt a sting against my chest. She slapped me.

"Don't ever do that again." Letty laughed. Her laugh made me laugh. It was like nothing had changed. But everything did. She did. Even though she didn't remember me; the least I could do was try.

"You used to love when I did that." I said. She looked at me like I was crazy. I looked away scared of her reaction. Before she could say anything I suggested

"Hungry?" She nodded and we drove off to a breakfast diner. Kinda like the equivalent of IHOP.

X

Letty's POV

We got our food and ate in silence. The feeling I got from this guy was a weird one.

"Used to?" I said under my breath. He looked up. I shifted in my seat and sighed.

"There's something about you, I don't know. I feel like seen you before. This is all too familiar but I can't remember." I said rubbing my head.

"You're not wrong." He said. His deep voice awakening something in me that I wasn't ready for.

"So who are you and how do you know me so well?" I asked putting down my fork and folding my hands in front of me like an attentive student.

"You," he started and sighed. I could tell from his posture that this was hard for him.

"You are my first love." He said and my eyes widened.  
"You are the person I loved for a lot of years, the only person I could see a future with. But, that all changed." He stopped. My heart was pounding in my chest from his confession. Words couldn't come out of my mouth no matter how hard I tried.

"Why?" I asked softly. He turned his head and looked out the window of our booth seat.

"I thought you died." His voice was a distant whisper but I picked it up. I died? I wondered. Why couldn't I remember him? I knew I lost my memory but how could I forget the one person I probably loved the most in the world. All the questions I had pushed away for 2 years were coming to the surface and were ready to jump off the tip of my tongue. But then I looked across from me and saw a tear fall from his eyes. I can't push this. This is probably harder for him than me. I thought.  
"I'm sorry." I said and he looked away from the window and at me. He brushed away his tear streaks and sighed.

"For what?" He asked his deep voice affecting me differently now.  
"If anything, I'm glad you're not dead. Even though you don't remember me. I'm glad." He smiled. His smile made me smile.

We sat there for hours talking about everything and nothing. When the sun started to come up we decided it was time to go.

"Right here's good." I said. I made him pull over around the corner from the hideout.  
"Thanks for everything." I said. He avoided my eyes. I patted his shoulder and he looked my way.  
"Don't worry. I'll be around. Here." I handed him my phone. He got out his and we exchanged number.  
"Call me, for any reason at all you can." I said stepping out of his car.

"See you around, Toretto." I waved and left.

X

I crept slowly into the dark room but stopped when I saw Owen looking down through the wide paned window.

"Where've you been?" He asked. I stood awkwardly as he looked my way.

"Out." I replied. He started to walk to me.

"I heard the cops showed up." I sighed. Owen always knew when things happened.

"Don't worry I didn't get caught." I ran my hands through my hair. He got closer.

"That's not what I'm worried about." He said circling me.

"How'd you get back. Who dropped you off just now?" He interrogated. I stuck to one word answers.

"Friend." I said. Owen stopped in front of me and sighed as he touched the ends of my hair.

"Friend?." He sighed.  
"I don't want you seeing that friend anymore. Focus more on the task at hand." I sighed and shifted awkwardly.

"I am focused. Why don't you want me seeing him?" I asked. This wasn't the first time that Owen permitted me from having friends. First was Japan, then Berlin now here.

"You should know by now." He brushed my hair behind my ear.  
"I want you all to myself." And with that he left.

* * *

**A/n: happy holidays everyone **


	4. Chapter 4

ENjoy

* * *

Dom's POV

I pulled up to Mia's house, too tired to drive. I rang the door bell and waited. Mia opened the door. Her eyes were red and so were Jacks.

"Brian told me. Is it true?" She asked more like begged. I guided her into the house and we sat down. She placed Jack I. His rocking chair and grabbed my hands in hers. They were shaking.

"She's real, Mia." I said happily. Mia started to cry. I started to rub her back.

"Where is she? Why didn't you bring her here?" Mia asked. I took my time saying it.

"She doesn't remember me. She must have lost her memory after the crash." Mia covered her hand with her mouth. Of course she was shocked. Letty was the sister I could have never been. Her friendship was the most important to Mia and everyday since Letty 'died' I regretted not being by Mia's side to wipe away her tears and assure her that it would get better. I wasn't able to be her big brother when she needed me most.

"What do we do?" Mia cried. I rubbed her back more.

"First off you can stop crying, there's nothing to be sad about. If anything this is a blessing. I don't know maybe a second chance." I said thinking back at all the things I could have done right with Letty and all the mistakes I made that could have been avoided.

"A second chance?" Mia repeated.  
"I'll take it." Mia smiled. She picked up Jack and left to feed him.

She popped her head back out for a minute.

"What are you going to do about Elena?" She asked and left. Shit. I cursed myself. I ran out the house and sped home. I walked into the front door and I noticed the luggage by the door.

"Elena?" I called as I walked around the house looking for her.

"Kitchen." She called out. I walked into the kitchen and saw her at the island with her hands holding each other.

"You don't gave to explain this to me. I know that if it was my husband that was alive I would do the SMS thing." She said she got up and walked to the door. Before she could walk out for good I said

"Thank you." She turned around

"For what?" She asked while picking up her luggage.

"For making the pain less bearable." I shook my head unsure of the word to call her.  
"Thank you for being my friend." I said. She nodded and left. I didn't stop her.

X

I laid down in bed thinking of Letty. All the regret that I felt 2 years ago were crawling back into my head and filling me with uncertainty. One thing I was sure of was: I was never going to leave Letty alone like that again. Better yet I wasn't going to let go of her.

X

I walked through the hideout rubbing my neck as the sun burned my eyes.

"Ugh." I groaned as I took a sip of my coffee. I suddenly felt hands wrap around my waist and I flinched. He kneeled down and tried to kiss my cheek. I turned away and he kissed my shoulder. I cringed internally but showed no emotions. I slithered out his arms and went to the other side of the kitchen. I watched as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"You're upset, I get it. But I'm only doing this to keep you safe. You mean more to me than think." He said taking another sip of his coffee.

"You're blank page, right." I snarled. I got up and went to change. Minutes later I grabbed my keys and phone from off the table. Before I could open the door his hands were gripping my wrist. Tight.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, Letty." He said casually.

"But I will of I have to." He said walking away.

"Remember that." I ran out of the hideout and into my car.

"Where are you?" I asked. I wrote down the address and stepped on the gas.

X

"That was fast." He said as he shifted to the side; Letty pushed through and sighed.

"What's up?" He asked. Letty couldn't push out the words she had to say. She couldn't turn her back on her past so easily. But she had to. For him.

"Whatever this is." She pointed between the two of them.  
"It has to stop. Don't ask why but, it just has to." She avoided his eyes scared of his reply. He didn't answer.

"You don't want to stop. You want to know about yourself and about me." He told her getting closer as she backed away. She stopped when her back hit the couch.

"That girl you remember, I'm not her." She said. His hand came up to her cheek. She leaned into the familiar warmth and feel of his hand.

"Like it or not, you're still that girl." His deep voice echoed I'm her chest bringing out something foreign in her.

"Prove it." She said.

* * *

A/N: I know I suck for ending it her. I will update soon. Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Letty's POV

Without hesitation Dom grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up. I watched as the muscles in his arms flexed and veins emerged to the surface. My legs wrapped around his waist like it was a primal instinct. My heart beat erratically and I felt an emotion I never felt around Owen. No matter how hard he forced it.

Through his tight shirt I could feel his heartbeat matching mine in sync.

"I barely know you." I breathed out. His eyes were a warm chocolate brown that I wanted to melt into.

"You know me better than than anyone in the world. I missed you." He said his voice cracking. In that moment I pushed away Owen voice in my head.

X

Letty lowered her head down and kissed Dom. It was chaste and innocent just like a first kiss. Dom relished in the kiss. The lips that he dreamed about smiling, laughing were kissing him. His knees started to weaken and he settled. onto the couch, Letty straddling him. His hands that rested on her thighs entangled themselves in her dark hair. Her fingertips burned his flesh with every touch.

Her lips moved from his and trailed down his neck. She pulled up his shirt and exposed his rock 6 pack. She kissed every square inch and setting his body on fire. Dom couldn't handle the heat anymore and flipped them onto the couch. Dom toppled over Letty; his frame 2x her size. Dom pulled his shirt from the back and Letty watched as his body contorted.

Letty's moans awoke an animal inside Dom. He started to kiss her with everything in his being. They quickly tore off the other clothes.

"Are you sure about this?" Dom asked. Letty nodded.

X

Dom and Letty laid in the couch tired from their activities. Dom picked up Letty's left hand kissed her scar.

"Want me to tell you a story?" Dom asked holding Letty's petite hand in his large ones.

"About what?" She asked. Letty leaned against his chest and Dom showed her the scar.

"You got this the first night we met. You were fifteen, you're first street race. Some kid was showing off and wiped out right next to you. Could have lost your arm." He told her. She smiled at how ironic it was that years later they met at the same place: a street race. Letty laughed.

Letty wiped her hair from the left to the right.

"What about this one?" Letty pointed to the long scar running from the side of her armpit.

"Boyle Heights, you were fleeing with my little sister Mia and were cornered. You thought it was a good idea to drive your Torino Cobra through a retaining wall." They both laughed. His phone rang and Letty got up and explored the house. It wasn't too big and wasn't too small.

Dom found her in the kitchen. He lifted her up and sat her down on the island.

"Speaking of Mia; she wants to see you." Dom wasn't one to push anyone to do anything and Letty wasn't one to do anything she didn't want to.

"I'm not sure." Letty sighed rubbing her head.

"You two were best friends. She probably knows things about you that I never knew. But if you're not ready I'll tell her." Dom assured her. Letty nodded. Dom wrapped his arms around Letty's waist and stayed. Letty stroked his head. The position was comfortable, too comfortable if she was to say. And the last thing she wanted to think about was Owen. His voice entered her mind.

"I don't want to hurt anyone,Letty."

"But I will if I have to." Letty shook it away.

"How long have you been here?" Letty asked. Dom got up and walked around the kitchen.

"A while. How long have you been here?" Dom asked back. This conversations were going places they didn't want to go.

"A month." Letty answered. Dom noticed Letty's unawareness and kissed her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Dom asked. He never asked Letty that question before but this was his second chance.

"My mind is just filled with questions I don't know where to start. It's like my brain is a puzzle and all the pieces are scattered all over the place." Letty sighed. Dom cupped her cheek.

"I have something that might clear your mind." Dom kissed her cheek and led her up to his patio. There on the table was a 4 cylinder v8 engine.

"When I'm bothered I come up here. Try it." Letty's hands found the correct tools and started where he left off.

"So what's on your mind?" Dom asked. Letty was too involved in the engine to look at him but she answered.

"It's this guy. He threatened to so something if I didn't stop doing something. And now that I've started I don't think I can stop. I'm scared." Letty sighed. Dom knew that Letty wasn't one to snitch but he could put the pieces together.

"Who is this guy?" Dom asked. Letty stopped and looked up at him.

"He saved my life. Since then I haven't left his side and he expects me to be there. But I don't want to be anymore." Letty looked down.

"Why didn't you leave his side in the beginning?" He asked. Letty put down the wrench

"I was feeling a mix of loneliness, vulnerability; in a way I wanted to thank him for saving me. That's why I never left." Dom flinched at the response. Dom opened his mouth to say something but Letty's phone rang. Letty walked inside to get.

Dom had to take a minute to gather his thoughts. When he got back downstairs Letty was getting dressed.

"I gotta go." Letty avoided the pained expression on Dom's face. She went up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." Letty smiled and left. For the second time in his life he let Letty go. And it hurt even worst.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I don't think this was a good chapter but i didnt want to go MIA on this story. every writer struggles with motivation even the amateurs like me but hopefuly i get back into a routine. enjoy. tell me what you think. honestly

* * *

6

"I never knew you were this stubborn, Letty." Owen said as she room off her jacket. He got out the chair and was I front of her. He pulled back her hair with his hand and saw the kiss mark on her neck. Letty wasn't aware of it. He inhaled her scent deeply smelling the tint of Letty with the smell of men's cologne and engine grease.

Owen pulled away from her with a ragged breathe.

"I warned you. You just might be the person who will ruin his family." He threatened with his back to her. Letty walked in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" Letty asked her heart rushing with adrenaline.

"He has a beautiful sister. With a newborn baby. After avoiding the cops and escaping here where they thought they would be safe. You come along and everything falls apart. Do you get what I'm saying?" Owen was calculating. He knew what exactly to do to someone to make them submit, to beg.

"What do you want from me?" Letty begged. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she pushed them back with all her force.

"You and I, we're leaving this place. Meet up with the others and finally get the last piece we need. And after we sell the nightshade device. Me and you will finally settle down and live proper lives." Owen fantasized. Letty couldn't imagine this guy. If she had known this the day she met him she would have never started running with him.

"When do we leave?" Letty played along. Anything to do to keep the people she had loved safe.

X

One month later

Just like a dream Letty had disappeared out of his life. This time was worse than the first. Dom was in his house suffering in despair.  
He had hit rock bottom for the sixth time in his life.

1. When his dad died.

2. When Jesse died.

3. When Letty died.

4. After avenging her death he gave up and accepted his punishment.

5. When Vince died.

6. And when Letty left him.

As he sat in the dark he thought of how Letty was the only one who could make him this way. Dom shook his head with a smile and got up. He grabbed his keys from the stand and made way to his car. To his family.

Dom pulled up to his sisters house. Before stepping out, Dom stared at his little sister and her husband and child. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. When he thought about the past; all he could think about is that Letty and him should be where they are. It was all his fault. Dom swallowed down the lump of guilt and got out the car.

"Hey, Jack!" Dom greeted softly. The three month old bundle was in his fathers arm. Brain held jacks arm and waved it back and forth.

"Hey uncle Dom!" Brian mimicked. Mia laughed at his side. Dom smiled at the happy family in front of him. They were his cushion, his life jacket.

The day was filled with laughter, food, and family. And when the sun set on the beach horizon he couldn't help but think about Letty. Their little escape to the lake in the D.R.

He sighed at the memory. He gave a bye to Mia and Brian and kissed his nephew till next time.

Dom's plan was a fail. He tried so hard to not think about her. Focused on everything but her. But, it was hard; he couldn't keep his mind off of the girl who walked in and out of his life like a dream.

Dom returned to the empty house. No elena. No Letty. The first time in a while that he was alone. And he hated it. Climbing each stair he stopped when he saw her sitting at his door. Pretty as a picture, like she had never left.


End file.
